A Stroll in the Park
by Sei Honou
Summary: In which Christie has a lot going on in her mind, and Steve tries to talk to her. -SteveChristie-


Tekken5:DRfic

Disclaimer: NOT MINE... just the plot... if the story makes sense.

-insert disclaimer-

**Edited o8/o8/o9**

* * *

**A Stroll in the Park**

Battles weren't until the next day.

All participants had the whole afternoon to themselves. The usual meet-and-greets, relaxation, traditional flirting, and, let's say a good stroll in the park. After all, Christie's got a lot on her mind. What's a better way to relax that to have a quiet, peaceful, stroll in the park? That also gave her a good excuse to avoid the over-flirtatious guys present at the tournament. (They go _overboard._) Well, save a certain blond-haired _prince charming_.

Steve Fox wasn't a bad guy. Overall, he's very sweet and quite childish. That's what Christie thinks, though. Steve just has to prove to her that her thoughts were correct. And Steve was ready to confess what he's feeling.

As Christie was walking around the park, that certain person just had to disturb her.

Steve was a real _charming toad_.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

The lovely Capoeira dancer didn't want to turn around. "Steve, I--"

He cut her off before she could even react. "I know, I know! _Alone time_, I presume, but I just had to talk to you. Mind if I tag along with you?"

She just continued her stroll. "Keep up if you can."

Steve took a few jogs and found himself right beside the beautiful Capoeira dancer. He was trying to connect with her, but she was pushing him away or something. Even though he already knew what was happening to Christie, and she'd prefer to be alone, _and_ that now wasn't really the right time to actually go on and make a confession, Steve still tried to talk to her, gathering all his guts and determination he could've used in following duels.

"So... Got a lot on your mind?"

He only received a sigh. _Not a good sign._

"Well, let's just do our best at the tournament tomorrow!" So much for optimism. Christie didn't even respond to what he said.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat while we're walking?" _Persistent, persistent._

Christie just shook her head. She was feeling down, all right. Steve stopped on his tracks. "Christie..." his voice was low and somber. The energy suddenly left him, and she noticed it.

"Yes?" Finally, she responded.

"Am I bothering you?" He asked innocently, even though he was already bluntly and obviously disturbing the preoccupied dancer.

"Well... I've just got a lot of thinking to do..." she replied with a shrug. Frowns never suited her, and he longed to return the smile on her beautiful face even for just this one moment.

"...Can't you at least give a little attention to what I want to tell you?" he asked again. Somehow, despite the confusion, he finally got Christie's undivided attention. "I'm listening."

Steve smiled. _Finally. _"I know that I'm bothering you, Christie... And I'm nothing but a hindrance... But hear me out. Even just this once."

Christie couldn't help but smile all of a sudden. She just realized how cruel she was to poor Steve. He's been finding the great opportunity to talk to her for so long now. He's been grabbing ever chance to reach her, every tiny thread that could possibly lead to her and she was letting him down. _Again. _She has seen him flunk at every attempt he made to reach her... _She built walls around her too high for him to climb over..._

"I'm all ears," she stated firmly. Everything was all up to Steve this time.

So the champion took a deep breath and held both of her hands. "Christie..." he began. "I want you to know that _I like you_. It doesn't matter to me whether you feel the same way or not... But I want you to know that I'm always here... To help you... If you have any problems... Just like now."

_He went overboard a bit..._

The young dancer simply smiled at at the champion, whom she noticed to have sweaty palms because of the tension. "Thank you, Steve. I really appreciate your _affections_... You're a real sweet guy..." and she playfully pinched his cheek. "Pretty boy, thank you for cheering me up."

_Steve didn't get the last part..._

"Fine then... I'll try not to be too preoccupied while we're walking. You'll still keep me company, right?" She asked him with a smile, her feet slowly moving forward yet again.

_No time to waste... _"Okay, beautiful. Like what I asked, you want something to eat?"

"How does hot dogs sound? Or ice cream?"

The two of them continued their stroll in the park, talking about random things, from coffee to TV sets... _It looks like he finally connected with her, and she didn't push him away._


End file.
